Fantendo Adventure/Angel's Story/Asker Her Some Questions
This follows the events of Angel's Story when Asking Velma some Questions, for the other event, please visit Fantendo Adventure/Angel's Story/Kill Her Anyway. Angel and Velma head on down to the community she belongs to called Snes. Velma tells Angel about their rules and regulations and how they are always willing to accept new survivors. She tells him that she is an Admin in Snes' government and that she mainly deals with the scouts. The two head into the entrance hall and Velma shows the guards her Snes ID. Angel is escorted away into the testing hall and is asked some questions by another Admin named Fatima who is in charge of new recruits. Once Angel answers all the questions correctly Fatima tells him about the rules and how he must be part of one of the four jobs to maintain the community, she assigns him to Clearing Work and tells him that he'll start tomorrow by clearing out the Library. She escorts him to one of the apartment buildings within Snes' walls and sets him up with his new bunk mates, Ida, Nevaeh, and Lorenzo. Angel settles in and begins to fall asleep. He is later woken up by Nevaeh, she tells him that some of the others are planing on having a "Break Night" and that she wondered if he'd like to join them, he agrees and heads down the hall to where the Break Night was taking place. He begins to open the door to the other apartment, only to hear some familiar voices. Chapter Ten - The Midnight Murders Angel opens the door to find Ursula and Steli as well as some other members of Snes. Angel and Ursula quickly hug each other and start to tell each other what had happened to them while the other was gone. Angel sits down and begins to take part in this Break Night. The screen wobbles and fades to unidentifiable blurs. It cuts to the next morning as Angel, arched in a chair, wakes up to the sound of a screaming Velma. The others slowly come back to consciousness and head to see what she was screaming about. When everyone arrives at the scene, they find the blood covered body of Ida who had been stabbed multiple times all over her body. Velma was looking over her in horror. It wasn't until Fatima showed up to escort everyone out of the room that people started placing things together. Later on that day Fatima announces that the Cleaners have had their job temporarily postponed, as the murder took place in the Cleaners Floor. She and Velma call a meeting with all of the Cleaners and ask them to tell them what happened in detail, however most of them tell them that they don't remember as they got too drunk to know what was happening. Reluctantly, Velma and Fatima start up the cleaning project and Angel gets to work killing Zombies in the Library. Once the day is over, everybody heads back to their apartments, only to meet Fatima. She escorts everyone who had attended the Break Night down into a dark abandoned and uncleared restaurant and orders everyone to sit down. She gives a speech on how it was wrong of them to have had what was essentially a party. She later puts the group through a series of complicated tests and trials in order to prove their loyalty to one another. However, by the last trail, Fatima suddenly stops talking. Her eyes widen and a small amount of blood trickles from her mouth. She moans as she falls to the floor and begins to die of blood loss, standing behind her was Nevaeh. She runs the knife down Fatima's spine. She looks at the others and quickly runs off into the heart of Snes, the others quickly follow after her, accidentally leaving Fatima in the restaurant to turn. Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Adventure